1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma generating electrode and a plasma reactor. More particularly, the invention relates to a plasma generating electrode and a plasma reactor capable of generating plasma with a high energy level by using a small amount of electric power.
2. Description of Related Art
A silent discharge is generated by disposing a dielectric between two electrodes of which the two ends are secured, and applying a high alternating current voltage or a periodic pulsed voltage between the electrodes. In the resulting plasma field, active species, radicals, and ions are produced to promote a gaseous reaction and decomposition. This phenomenon may be utilized to remove toxic components contained in engine exhaust gas or incinerator exhaust gas.
A plasma reactor or the like has been disclosed which treats toxic components such as NOx, carbon particulates, HC, CO, and the like contained in exhaust gas discharged from an engine, an incinerator, or the like by causing the exhaust gas to pass through a plasma field using such plasma generating electrodes for generating plasma (for example, Patent Document 1).    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-164925